


Confidence

by HereIGoAgain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereIGoAgain/pseuds/HereIGoAgain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan doesn't want to let his nerves get the best of him this time around, not after laying eyes on Kim Jongdae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

Luhan wished that he had better control of his nerves. Sure, if someone asked him to go up and sing in front of a group, like the teacher was doing right now, he would do it. He couldn’t really refuse here anyway, not in a music class. He was here  _because_ of his voice, and even if the stares from the other students were dark and waiting to judge, he knew he had to. After the first couple cracks in his voice, things began to look up, and he supposed the applause after he finished was a little better than polite. He bowed low, knocking his knuckles together, a particular nervous habit he had yet to kick, but hopefully no one here had quite figured that out yet.

The teacher nodded at him then looked about the room, waving at the empty chairs scattered precariously throughout it. “Pick anywhere to sit.”

Luhan walked forward, planting his butt down in the first seat he came across, which was a few rows back from the front and squished close to a boy with the sharpest cheekbones Luhan had ever seen. He looked away when the boy turned to him, and was saved an awkward introduction by the teacher starting the lecture.

He could still feel the other boy’s eyes on his face. He did not think anything of it, noting that several other students were sneaking him not-so-subtle glances. He did not expect much else the first week of being in a new school, putting aside the fact that the new school was in a new country.

He worked the muscles in his jaw. He did not mind the glances, but he was fairly certain that the boy next to him was  _still_  looking, and it was getting to the point where Luhan was starting to feel uncomfortable. He quickly looked out of the corner of his eye, and when he did, he saw the other boy turning his head to look away from Luhan and back up at the teacher. Not feeling so bad about staring now, Luhan took another moment to sneak a look at him. He hadn’t been exaggerating the bones lining the tops of his cheeks, smoothed over the top with pale skin that contrasted with the dark color of his hair. He had a fringe that swept over his forehead, ends brushing his eyebrows, and long eyelashes that were fluttering down over catlike eyes.

“Jongdae, are you with us?”

The catlike eyes flicked open wider and bow shaped lips parted over straight white teeth as the boy Luhan was looking at grinned at the teacher, his expression a wicked twist on innocence. Luhan had been about to glance away, but everyone was looking now, and Luhan didn’t blame them, or himself for that matter, because up until that moment, he hadn’t thought perfection was possible, but the crafted corners of Jongdae’s lips and the twinkle in his eyes tested that belief.

“Of course,” the boy said. The pitch of his voice was low, the tone smooth. Luhan glanced at the teacher, curious to see what she was making of the boy’s response. Although she looked faintly irritated, there was a glaze in her eyes, and her reproachful response that he should stay awake in class lacked the firmness Luhan imagined she wanted it to hold. Luhan looked back at the boy and swallowed when he saw that the boy was looking at him again, knocking his knuckles together when the boy’s eyelashes brushed the edges of those sharp cheekbones as he closed one eye in a wink.

He kept his gaze directed straight ahead of him for the rest of the lesson, grateful for the boring litany of notes on a complicated song sheet that the teacher was trying to get them to memorize. He wasn’t sure that he could sing very well anymore, knowing that the boy would probably be listening. When the bell rang, he was quick to get up, half because he had no idea where his next classroom was, and half because he was sure his neck was starting to redden with the weight of the boy’s gaze. In his hurry to shove his books into his bag, half of them ended up on the floor of the hall outside the classroom.

“Shit.”

He was crouched down by the threshold, scrambling to get his books out from under people’s feet when he felt someone bend down next to him and grab for a notebook he had been reaching for.

Luhan was not surprised to meet the catlike eyes when he looked up. Straight on, he could see their warm, chocolate brown color more clearly.

“Hi,” the boy said.

It took Luhan an embarrassing few moments to reply because the boy was smiling again, and Luhan was distracted by the corners of his lips, thinking that it would be hard to even draw something that looked so perfect.

“Thanks,” Luhan said, taking the notebook from the boy’s outstretched hand.

The boy grabbed a few loose pieces of paper and dropped them in Luhan’s bag. “I’m Jongdae,” he said, the introduction giving Luhan internal permission to address him by name.

“Luhan,” Luhan said, zipping up his bag. He stood up, and Jongdae followed the motion.

“You’re in a rush. Where are you going?”

“I’ve got a history lesson—”

“Come with me.”

Luhan stepped back. “But I—”

“I heard you. Come with me.”

Luhan was hesitant to step after him. Jongdae, still grinning, reached out and pulled Luhan’s backpack from his limp fingers. “Well, you’ll have to follow me now.” He began to walk, and Luhan followed out of sheer necessity. Glancing around, he saw fellow students shooting them glances.

Jongdae seemed to notice too. “Who knows who would try and snatch you up if I weren’t here.”

“Excuse me?”

Jongdae chuckled, the sound smooth and rich as his voice. Luhan swallowed, looking around at the students when Jongdae turned to look at him. A blur of unfamiliar eyes looked back with interest. He thought it might be safer to keep his gaze straight ahead instead.

“Everyone here isn’t looking at you without good reason.”

Luhan sneaked a glance around again before finally turning to meet Jongdae’s eyes. “I don’t think it’s me they’re looking at.”

Jongdae did not respond verbally right away, but his eyes sparkled and the corners of his lips tilted up a smidgen more.

“And,” Jongdae finally said, his shoulder bumping with Luhan’s when they turned a corner. “Why do you think they’re looking at me?”

Luhan raised his eyebrows. “You’re kind of perfect looking.”

He hadn’t really expected Jongdae to blush or appear flustered. It didn’t seem to fit his nature, based off 30 plus minutes Luhan had known him. Still, he was surprised when Jongdae stopped short outside a classroom, turning around so that Luhan had to twist his feet against the linoleum floor to stop himself from running right into his chest.

“The lesson is here,” Jongdae said. He held out Luhan’s bag, but when Luhan reached out to take it, Jongdae ignored his outstretched fingers and slipped the strap up his arm and over his shoulder. Luhan was stumbling over his thanks when Jongdae hooked a finger under the strap and tugged forward. Luhan did bump into his chest this time, his mouth coming alarmingly close to Jongdae’s cheek before he lurched back as far as was possible with Jongdae still holding onto his bag.

“You’re one to talk,” Jongdae said. His breath tasted like mint leaves, and was gentle as it washed over Luhan’s cheeks. He blamed its warmth for their flush. “But it’s nice to know I didn’t imagine you looking at me in class.”

He grinned at him again and snapped his fingers out from under Luhan’s bag strap. Luhan reeled backwards, his butt knocking into the door as he watched Jongdae turn and walk past the entrance to the classroom and down the hall. He walked by a tall, dark blonde boy, who glanced at Jongdae as they brushed shoulders, then followed his path back to where Luhan was leaning, slightly stunned, against the door.

The boy stopped in front of him. “Hey. Jongdae giving you a hard time?”

Was that what that was? “He just showed me to my classroom.”

The guy glanced behind him. Jongdae was already out of sight. He turned back to Luhan. “Look, Jongdae is a cool guy, but just be careful around him.”

Luhan squinted at him. “What’s your name?”

“Kris,” he said. “Sorry. I don’t, uh, mean to nose in. I’ve just heard him and Baekhyun like messing with new kids.”

“I don’t even know who Baekhyun is,” Luhan said, but before Kris could respond, the bell rang. Kris gestured for Luhan to go ahead of him, and, feeling like he could really use a sit down, Luhan gratefully stepped into the classroom.

-

Flying into South Korea the same morning as his first day of classes was probably one of the worst inconveniences he’d ever had to endure. The airline had apologized for it, and he was grateful that they had sent his suitcases to his accommodations, but his mood was still stretched thin as he forced his key into the lock of his dorm, nearly breaking it off in his impatience to get inside and collapse into bed.

His roommate did not appear to be home, for which Luhan was grateful. His side of the room was bare, and his roommate’s side seemed neat enough, save for a few crumpled pairs of clothing here or there. Not giving much of two shits, Luhan kicked his suitcases the rest of the way inside, and, sheets be damned, fell onto his bed. He was asleep within seconds.

-

Luhan had a mild panic attack when he came to consciousness, his heart thumping out of his chest when he sat up, looking around for the nearest plane schedule. When he met the bemused gaze of a slender limbed, brown haired boy, he remembered where he was. He sighed, falling back onto the mattress.

“You must be exhausted, to sleep on that thing without any sort of cover,” the boy said to him.

“I just came in from Beijing this morning,” Luhan said.

“Ouch. Well that makes sense. They like sticking international students together here.”

Luhan flipped onto his side, studying the boy more closely. The ends of his bangs almost covered one eye, and the one that he could clearly see was heavy lidded, as if the kid was having trouble staying awake. The boy smiled at him, and when he did, a cute dimple appeared on his right cheek. Luhan wondered if having perfect facial structures was a thing here. “I’m Yixing,” the boy said. “I transferred here from Hunan about five months ago.”

“Oh!” Luhan pushed himself up in the bed. “Thank God,” he said, switching to Mandarin with a sigh, and Yixing laughed.

“Other than getting into the country right before classes, okay first day?”

Luhan made a noncommittal noise. “Guess so.” He wanted to asked Yixing what the guy Kris might have meant about Jongdae and the other kid, Baekhyun, but he didn’t want to come off as nosy right off the bat. He decided to hold off, for now.

-

He really hadn’t planned on seeing Jongdae again so soon. He only had music twice a week, so when he was running down the school steps to catch the bus on his third day of classes, he was taken completely off guard for more than one reason when Jongdae all but materialized in front of him. Luhan yelped as their bodies crashed together, his bag flying in an arc over their heads and skidding several feet away at the bottom of the steps. Luhan almost went flying after it, but Jongdae, somehow, kept his balance, and gripped Luhan’s arms tightly to keep him from face planting on the cement.

“I’m so sorry,” Luhan gasped. Jongdae let go of his arm and followed Luhan down the steps as he went to retrieve his fallen things.

“We should stop meeting like this,” Jongdae said, bending down and nudging a notebook within Luhan’s reach.

Luhan shook his head, glancing up in the direction of the bus. It was driving away.

“Damn,” he sighed, hiking his bag over his shoulder.

Jongdae turned to follow his gaze. “Ah. I can give you a ride, if you want.”

Luhan slotted his hand over his eyes, frowning at Jongdae under the improv visor. The sun was beating down on them, highlighting strands of reddish brown that were streaked throughout Jongdae’s dark hair.

“Who is Baekhyun?” Luhan said.

Jongdae blinked, then he tilted his head down and laughed, and although Luhan didn’t appreciate that as a response, the sound of it was really nice, so he waited a little longer before he tried to demand a better answer.

“Luhan! Hey!”

Jongdae stood up, and Luhan did with him, turning to find the source of the voice. Yixing was jogging down the stairs, reaching the end a lot more gracefully than Luhan had. Kris was close behind his roommate. 

“Hi,” Luhan said when the pair stopped in front of them.

Yixing glanced Jongdae. Luhan wasn’t sure if there was hostility in the gaze or not, but his “Hey, Jongdae” was friendly enough, so Luhan decided he was just imagining it.

Yixing turned back to Luhan. “Kris has a car. We were gonna grab a bite. You want to come?”

Jongdae raised his hands. “Looks like you’re covered. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” He waved at Luhan before turning and walking down the road toward the parking lot.

Kris’ gaze as he followed Jongdae’s progress was unimpressed. “He’s targeting you,” he said to Luhan.

Luhan didn’t know if he really minded that. It seemed like neither Yixing nor Kris would approve, so he just shrugged and said, “Where did you want to eat?”

-

He was definitely  _not_  excited to go to music because it was his only class with Jongdae. That’s what Luhan told himself as he looked in the bathroom mirror, with just a few minutes to spare before the last class. Music was pushed to the end of his day on Fridays, and he was grateful to be ending the school day on a good note (no pun intended), but the anticipation had been setting his stomach in anxious knots. He breathed out slowly, frowning at his reflection.  His reflection frowned back, the late point in the day an explanation for his askance dark hair and smudged eyeliner.  

Deciding that just looking at himself wasn’t going to help anything, Luhan turned away from the mirror and hurried out of the bathroom, scuttling into the classroom about a minute before the bell was set to ring.

Jongdae was already sitting down, but it was a different seat from before, and Luhan wasn’t sure if going to sit next to him would be presumptuous or not. He hesitated in the doorway for a second, and when he felt Jongdae’s gaze start to drag from the front of the classroom to him, he made a quick decision, going to sit in his seat from the first class, a few desks away from Jongdae.

He swallowed when the chair next to him scraped against the floor and Jongdae leaned in closer than was publicly acceptable, so Luhan couldn’t help but notice that his breath still smelled like mint. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Luhan said. He turned to look at him. “What’s up?”

Jongdae smiled. Luhan wished he would stop doing that. There was a glint in his eyes that perpetually went with the quirking of his lips that made Luhan feel as if he should be mentally preparing himself for the next moment.

“There’s a party happening tonight,” Jongdae said. His eyes were intent on Luhan’s face, making him wish he had spent more time in bathroom. “Have you heard about it?”

Luhan had heard some people here and there talking about something happening. From what he gathered, some kid who lived out of the school’s accommodations had been out of town until today, and thought it would be appropriate to throw a sort of welcome back bash for himself.

“Here and there,” Luhan said. When he had mentioned it to Yixing, his roommate had not given him a committal answer, and Luhan had forgotten about the party altogether up until this point.

“Come,” Jongdae said. His eyes were twinkling and Luhan thought his insides might be melting, just a little bit.

The bell rang before Luhan could respond. He turned to the front, hoping his expression was holding together well enough that Jongdae could not tell he was nervous. His knuckles pressed against each other as the teacher began to speak.

Just as Luhan was starting to get bored (really, how hard was it to read a bar?) the door to the classroom flung open. Luhan saw a few students jump at the noise, and he turned to the source, surprised to see what looked like a student standing in the doorway. If he was coming in this late, he would at least have tried to be subtle about it.

On closer inspection, he decided subtlety was probably not a word high on this guy’s vocabulary. It wasn’t so much what he was wearing.  Granted, his jeans were a tad on the tight side, and his shirt was a suspicious shade of pink, but Luhan had seen worse than that, sometimes in his own closet. It was the way he held himself. Chin up high, a complacent smile touching his lips that seemed to feed a permanent glint in his eyes, which were conspicuously rimmed in black. Confidence wasn’t even the right word to describe what was oozing from his lithe frame. Jongdae was confident. This guy was  _smug,_  and seemed to embrace it. Self assuredness oozed out of him, from the styled ends of his black hair to the slight sway in his hips when he walked into the room.

The teacher did not seem surprised, or impressed, as he sat down in an empty chair in the front row. “Well. How nice of you to finally join us.”

“Missed me, didn’t you?”

“Incredibly,” the teacher said dryly. She handed the boy the note sheets everyone was supposed to be looking at. “Try and keep quiet for the last ten minutes of class.”

Luhan was not sure why this kid had even bothered coming to school at this point, but no one else seemed surprised, only amused. Luhan sneaked a glance at Jongdae. He was smirking down at his papers, fingers flicking a random beat against them. Turning back to his own notes, Luhan sank down in his seat and struggled to concentrate.

There wasn’t much of a point. The late entry had started a series of tittering around the room, and by the end of the lesson, Luhan was as frustrated as their teacher, who walked out of the classroom before any of the students even managed to. He was glad to stuff his papers to the bottom of his bag until next lesson.

“Nice entrance.”

Luhan looked up at Jongdae’s voice and saw that he was talking to the late entry. The boy had his hands planted on Jongdae’s desk and was looking very pleased with himself. Luhan guessed that was must be a common expression for him.

“She loves it,” the boy said. He turned, catching Luhan watching them. Luhan rubbed the backs of his fingers together, knuckles sliding over each other as he leaned back. If he thought Jongdae’s looks were intense, this kid’s were downright piercing. His feet felt rooted to the spot.

“You are unbelievable,” the boy said, eyes dipping down Luhan’s body and slowly raking back up his form. Luhan had to make a conscious effort not to cross his arms in front of his chest.

“Should I apologize for that?” he said.

The boy grinned at him. “Not at all.” He turned back to Jongdae. “Did you invite him?”

Jongdae looked up at Luhan. Luhan had a feeling he could sense his nervousness. He pulled his knuckles away from each other and gripped the strap of his bag with both hands instead.

“I was in the process,” Jongdae said. “He didn’t give me an answer.”

The boy turned back to Luhan. “You’d be stupid not to go. I’ll text you the address.”

Luhan could feel Jongdae’s gaze on him “You don’t have my number.”

“Don't worry about that," the boy said, looking amused. 

Jongdae was still staring at him. Feeling his neck start to warm, he swallowed. “Sorry. Who are you?”

The boy’s answer he had been kind of expecting. It was Jongdae’s response that caught him off guard.

“Baekhyun,” the boy said.

“My boyfriend,” Jongdae said.

-

The door to his dorm must have slammed shut harder than he thought, because Yixing jumped in his desk chair when Luhan entered the room, pulling his head phones off his ears and following Luhan’s stiff progress to his bed with wary eyes. When Luhan tossed his bag onto the ground in a manner that made everything inside spill out over the floor (he really needed a new fucking bag) Yixing said, “Uh, everything okay?”

Luhan sat down on the bed, not answering for a moment. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, swiping his thumb across the screen. He looked up at Yixing, who was still watching him carefully.

Luhan held up the phone. A time and address had been sent to him, from an unknown number. “We’re going to a party tonight.”

-

The sixth time that Kris glanced over his shoulder to look at Luhan sitting the backseat, Luhan decided to say something.

“Can I help you?”

Kris looked a little sheepish. Yixing looked over his shoulder at Luhan, grinning widely. “You look really hot. That’s why he’s looking.”

Well that had been his goal. He'd not been shy with the eyeliner while he was getting ready, and had spent longer than ten minutes on his hair, so it was tufted in a messy updo that he was fairly confident complimented his face. He smiled a little. “Ah. Okay, then.”

Kris cleared his throat, his hands stiff on the steering wheel. “You do know Jongdae is going to be there, don’t you? He’s not going to want to let you leave until he gets a fuck.”

Luhan leaned back in his seat. That’s what he was counting on.

-

Yixing rubbed his arms outside the car, barking at Kris to hurry the hell up so they could go inside.

“Can’t find my coat!” was Kris’ muffled response.

Yixing groaned. “Luhan, you want to go on ahead?”

Luhan glanced over his shoulder as Yixing opened the door and pushed Kris out of the way, rifling the backseat of the car for Kris’ coat. “Yeah, I’ll see you guys in there.”

He turned back towards the house. There were already a slew of cars parked along the road, and a low thrum of bass was coming from indoors. It was rather small, only one story, but the neighborhood was definitely nice, and Luhan figured that a closer press of bodies made for a better party anyway.

“You were wearing it when we left, where the fuck did you throw it?” he heard Yixing yell from the car behind him.

Luhan shook his head, walking down the road and turning right after several feet to go up the driveway. He stopped outside the front door. Knocking would definitely be pointless. His hand hovered over the knob before pressing down and pushing. It was unlocked, and a blast of warm air and pulsing music was quick to hit him when the door swung open. Slipping off his scarf, he stepped inside, pulling the door shut behind him and taking a moment to look around as he shrugged off his coat.

The lights were dimmed as low as they could possibly be without being completely out. Flashing lasers were going off in the room just ahead. He could see the alternating colors of green, blue, and red slashing across the wall when bodies weren’t blocking its path. Shoes littered the entry way, and Luhan toed his off before walking forward towards it.

The music was loudest here. People were pressed close against each other, and hands that weren’t holding cups were thrown into the air, pumping to the beat of the song. Luhan walked along the edge of the room, narrowly avoiding having a drink spilled on him, ducking through the doorway at the back of the room that seemed to lead to the kitchen, and the rest of the house.

There were several people in here as well, but there was a slight buffer from the music, and Luhan felt like he had a better view of the room. His eyes were busy scanning the sea of bodies when he felt a hand touch his arm.

He turned, eyes cutting immediately to meet Jongdae’s. Luhan glanced him over. He was wearing dark jeans and a close fitting, black T-shirt. His hair was swept across his forehead in a way reminiscent of the first time Luhan had seen him, although it looked a little redder than it had earlier.

“Baekhyun likes messing around,” Jongdae said, noticing Luhan’s lingering gaze on his hair. He also gestured to smoky black edging the corners of his eyes. “I just let him do whatever.”

“He knows what he’s doing,” Luhan said.

Jongdae shrugged slowly. His eyelashes looked longer than Luhan remembered, and he wondered if Baekhyun had also managed to brush mascara over them as well.

“It was nice to finally meet him,” Luhan said.

Jongdae nodded, this movement as slow as his shrug. “Doesn’t surprise me that you’d heard about him already.” He chuckled. “Word gets around, I guess.”

Luhan raised an eyebrow. “Sort of.” He paused. “Kris told me to stay away from you, you know.”

Jongdae grinned. “Ah, did he?” His eyes alighted to a point over Luhan’s shoulder. “Hear that, Baekhyun?”

Luhan looked over his shoulder. Baekhyun was leaning in the doorway, his eyes dark as they looked at the pair of them. His smile was a little unsettling when he locked eyes with Luhan. “Having fun?”

“Well I just got here.”

Baekhyun’s smile twisted into something more akin to a smirk. “You look good.”

Luhan tilted his head, letting a smirk of his own pull up a corner of his mouth. “I know,” he said.

Baekhyun’s expression stayed in place even as his eyes, glinting, caught Jongdae’s over Luhan’s shoulder. “My,” he said, leaning forward. His fingers tickled Luhan’s waist briefly before settling on his hips. One of his fingers slipped under the cloth and stroked at the bare skin there. “Jongdae was right. You are something else.”

Luhan looked at Jongdae now, not fully comprehending what Baekhyun just said. “You told him about me.”

Jongdae pushed himself off the counter’s edge. He leaned forward so that Luhan had to strain to hear his next words. “Had to. The only way I was going to get you was if I shared.”

Baekhyun pulled his fingers back, winking at Luhan before walking back into the music room. Luhan turned to look at Jongdae, his brain trying to make good sense of what Jongdae had just suggested to him.

 _Well then._ He reached out and took the cup Jongdae was holding. Before Jongdae could say anything else, Luhan was turning and melding into the press of bodies in the neighboring room, but not before he missed the darkening of Jongdae’s eyes.

He finished the drink quickly, not really wanting to worry about someone knocking it onto his clothes. His eyes stayed trained on the head of dark hair topping a small form, fingers catching the back of Baekhyun’s shirt just as he was about to be swallowed by a cluster of people.

It took Baekhyun a moment to realize someone had a hold of him, but when he finally turned and saw Luhan looking at him, he was quick to grab Luhan by the wrist and pull him roughly up against him. Luhan was slightly taken aback, his left hand almost automatically going up to press against the small of Baekhyun’s back, in a simple effort to stay unseparated.

“You are unbelievable,” Baekhyun said to him again, except this time, the words were a low murmur in his ear.

“I don’t know what that means,” he said back. The loud music forced him to put his lips so close to Baekhyun’s ear that they brushed the skin when he spoke.

Baekhyun pulled back. His hips were grinding ever so slightly against Luhan’s as he lifted a hand to cup his face. Baekhyun's thumb pressed hard against the top of Luhan’s cheek, the tip of it digging into his temple. He dragged it down the side of Luhan’s face, smooth knuckles on his skin a painful contrast to the the nail raising a pale pink welt on his cheek.

Baekhyun’s eyes caught the brief red light of the laser as he watched Luhan’s reaction, adding to the smoldering expression that was clouding them. Luhan’s lips parted, just as Baekhyun pulled his fingers down over them, so Luhan was sure Baekhyun felt the sharp exhale of breath over his fingers.

“Dance with me,” Baekhyun said, and pulled him to the center of the throng of bodies.

-

Baekhyun’s nails were sharp on Luhan’s lower back as they danced. He didn’t hold back, using them to find a grip in Luhan’s skin and pull him closer, running his nose along the sweaty skin of Luhan’s neck. Luhan wasn’t sure if he imagined the tongue or not. It was hard to tell. His hair was damp and there were more bodies in the room now than there had been at the start, forcing Luhan and Baekhyun to press close so there was no space between them. Baekhyun’s hands slid up the skin of Luhan’s back, pushing under his shirt. His fingertips brushed the back of Luhan’s neck, eliciting a shiver from him, something Baekhyun seemed to enjoy, because he turned Luhan around so his front was facing away from Baekhyun’s, and repeated the same motion, this time definitely with his tongue.

Baekhyun might not have been able to hear Luhan’s gasp, but he definitely saw the way his head tilted back, mouth opening as he exhaled. His fingers slid around Luhan’s front and squeezed. His lips touched Luhan’s ear. “Go find Jongdae.”

His body was gone. Luhan swayed from the sudden loss of support, but Baekhyun’s orders were echoing in his mind. Find Jongdae. That he could certainly do.

It took longer than he thought it would to force his way out of the center of the room. Bodies pushed and pulled at him, and he was ducking away from a fallen drink when he burst from the edge of the room and into the kitchen, knocking into Jongdae for the third time in a week. This time, though, he did not pull back right away. Jongdae’s hands slid up his arms, over his shoulders, and played with the hair at the back of his neck.

“Hey,” Luhan said. His voice came out breathless.

Jongdae smirked at him. “Hey.” He pulled lightly on Luhan’s hair. “You’re sweaty.”

Luhan pushed his fingers through his hair. “There’s a lot of people in there.”

Jongdae glanced behind him. “Come with me.”

Luhan did not protest this time around, following Jongdae to the end of the house. 

-

When they closed the door to the bedroom, the music was almost completely cut off, leaving them in a sudden quiet. Luhan’s ears were ringing, and he suddenly felt vulnerable without the press of bodies against him.

The light overhead brightened enough so that Luhan could see Jongdae walking towards the bed. He gestured for Luhan to sit next to him, and Luhan did, knees bumping against the other boy’s as his butt settled into the mattress.

“Where is Baekhyun?” Luhan asked quietly.

Jongdae hummed. “He’s got to at least pretend to try and say goodbye. They’re his guests, after all.”

Luhan blinked. “This is his house?”

“Who else would throw themselves a welcome back party?”

“I’ve only been here a week,” Luhan said, turning to Jongdae. That might have been a mistake. Jongdae was staring at him openly, eyes dark and glinting. He smiled a little at Luhan’s response.

“You’re from Beijing, aren’t you?” he asked. He reached out and boldly trailed his fingers up Luhan’s face, brushing across the mark Baekhyun had left and resting at the corner of Luhan’s eye.

“Mm,” Luhan said. Jongdae’s fingers were feather light across his skin, drawing closer to his lips. He knew if he licked them now, Jongdae would notice.

He pushed his tongue forward across his bottom lip, wetting it briefly before flicking upwards to moisten the upper lip as well.

His back was on the bed in about five seconds, and Luhan knew he had been right to think of Jongdae’s eyes as catlike, because the noise he made was all but a purr as he curled his fingers in Luhan’s hips and squeezed, leaning down so their breath mingled.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you?” Jongdae said.

Luhan knew that this would be a good time to say something clever, but all that came out of his mouth was, “Your breath smells like mint.”

Jongdae’s grin was as perfect as it had been the first time Luhan had seen it, and when he lowered his mouth to meld over Luhan’s, he felt as if someone was pressing hot pokers to his cheeks. A soft moan slipped past his lips, muffled by Jongdae’s as he moved his mouth over Luhan’s. Jongdae pulled back just long enough to say, “My mother makes me mint tea everyday.”

Luhan’s mouth was open to respond, but Jongdae didn’t let him get around to that, his teeth nipping at Luhan’s lips, tongue flicking against the sensitive skin. His eyes were still trained fast on Luhan, who didn’t really care anymore if he was blushing. He was more focused on not whimpering too loudly. All of his clothes were still on, they’d only been kissing for about thirty seconds, and he was already a shaking mess.

Jongdae seemed to take note of this. Luhan could feel his lips curve into a sort of smile against his neck as he breathed against it, “You are going to be lots of fun, aren’t you?”

Luhan arced off the bed when Jongdae’s teeth dug into his neck, clamping down on a sliver of flesh and sucking hard on it. His legs jerked up, knees clamping against Jongdae’s hips as he dragged his teeth down farther, repeating the same action with more force.

“Baekhyun likes it when people are loud,” Jongdae whispered into Luhan’s throbbing neck.

Luhan took a moment to catch his breath. “What do you like?” he finally managed.

Jongdae’s fingers curled into Luhan’s hair and pulled at the strands slowly. Luhan winced a little, biting a whimper back as Jongdae’s tongue flicked against his mouth. “When they scream,” he said.

The door opened. Jongdae released Luhan’s hair and pushed himself up, looking over his shoulder as the door shut behind Baekhyun.

“You are having fun, I see,” Baekhyun said. He walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Luhan’s head. He ran his fingers up Luhan’s neck, which tingled uncomfortably at the touch, then through his still damp hair.

Luhan’s breathing was heavy. Leaning forward, Baekhyun whispered into his ear, “You’re already shaking.”

Luhan’s eyes fluttered shut. He nodded, once, because there was no point in trying to deny how turned on he was.

Baekhyun’s lips were surprisingly gentle against his, which, based off the scratch marks on his back, Luhan wouldn’t have guessed. As Baekhyun coaxed his tongue out of his mouth, Luhan could feel Jongdae slowly unfastening his pants and pulling them down his legs and over his feet.

Baekhyun pulled back just long enough to unbutton his shirt and shrug it off his shoulders. His kissing, when he returned, was slightly more fevered, his tongue more insistent and his lips a little firmer. Luhan pressed back, determined to keep up on some level.

That was until a something warm and wet slid down over his cock. Luhan broke away from Baekhyun’s mouth to choke back a cry, his hands falling down and finding purchase in Jongdae’s hair as he slowly lowered his mouth over Luhan’s cock again.

Baekhyun turned to follow the direction of Luhan’s gaze. Jongdae’s eyes fluttered open, his eyes hot and searing as they met Luhan’s. His cheeks hollowed, highlighting the prominence in his cheekbones and tempting Luhan to roll his hips up and fuck into his mouth. God, that mouth.

Baekhyun was smirking when he turned back to Luhan, eyes drinking in the way Luhan’s head was pushing back into the mattress as Jongdae took him deeper in his mouth, pulling soft gasps and moans from Luhan’s lips. Baekhyun traced the bruising along Luhan’s neck, briefly placing a finger across the top of Luhan’s mouth to momentarily shush him.

“Do you know,” Baekhyun began, his voice soft and lilting as he pulled his finger back down across Luhan’s lips and down to press into the marks on his neck again. Luhan’s breath caught, and he choked back another whimper when he felt the tip of his cock bump the back of Jongdae’s throat. He wanted to look, but Baekhyun’s eyes had his, and he was almost afraid to look away. Baekhyun leaned forward, and where Jongdae was all fresh and mint, Baekhyun was poisonous and sweet, his breath dizzying Luhan as it washed across his face. “How long he’s been wanting to get his mouth around your cock?” Baekhyun reached back, knocking Luhan’s hands out of the way so his own hand could find a grip in Jongdae’s hair long enough to push him down hard. Jongdae’s nose pressed briefly against the sparse hairs at the base of Luhan’s cock, his throat tightening around Luhan’s dick as he held back a gag, but when he looked back up, his eyes were darker than ever, and the soft hum vibrating around Luhan’s dick was a noise of contentment.

Baekhyun turned back to Luhan, but kept one hand in Jongdae’s hair to control his pace. “You know how badly he’s wanted to have you under him on the bed?   _My_ bed? Screaming his name?” He pushed Jongdae’s head down again. Baekhyun swallowed Luhan’s moan with a kiss, pulling back only a hair so his lips rubbed Luhan’s when he spoke again. “He told me about how he imagined fucking you on the floor of the music room the second you opened your pretty little mouth on your first day. Such a pretty voice, he said.” Baekhyun’s grip tightened in Jongdae’s hair as he pushed and pulled him faster. Luhan fought the desire to squeeze his eyes shut, keeping his eyes locked onto Baekhyun’s. His pupils were blown wide, and Luhan was sure his looked no different.

“We were pretty sure your roommate would convince you to stay away from us,” Baekhyun said. His voice was getting softer, and Luhan struggled to steady his gasps so he could hear him completely. “Yixing did not take as much of a liking to Jongdae as you did. But you like him, don’t you?” Baekhyun cooed, nipping Luhan’s mouth hard enough to make Luhan whimper. “You want him to fuck you, don’t you?” Baekhyun released his hold on Jongdae’s hair, who slowly pulled off of Luhan’s cock, dragging his tongue up as he did so. Luhan’s cock bounced against his stomach when Jongdae released the tip, slick with his saliva.

Baekhyun glanced back at Jongdae again. He was pulling off his clothes. Turning back, Baekhyun said to Luhan, “He likes fucking pretty things.”

Jongdae tossed his shirt over his shoulder, leaning forward and tugging at Luhan’s shirt. Luhan contracted his abdominal muscles as he briefly held his upper torso off the bed, allowing Jongdae to pull the shirt off and toss it on the ground with his own. He fell back, clenching his hands into fists when Jongdae lifted three fingers and put them into Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun’s eyes shut, and the fervor with which he pushed his mouth over the digits made Luhan flush darker. He could see his tongue flicking around Jongdae’s fingers as he pulled his lips back over them only to push forward again, moaning as he wet them. Jongdae’s eyes were positively feline as they watched Baekhyun coat his fingers with saliva, and when he pulled them back, a small string briefly connected Baekhyun’s mouth and the tips of Jongdae’s fingers. It broke when Jongdae lowered his hand to circle a finger around Luhan’s entrance.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae said softly, eyes cutting to Luhan as he spoke. A small smirk flitted across his lips as he took in Luhan’s parted lips, glazed eyes, and red cheeks. “If you’re going to otherwise preoccupy his mouth, get it done. I want to be able to hear him.”

Luhan had a feeling that Jongdae expected him to blush, close his eyes, or look away at the least, but he did none of those things, holding Jongdae’s gaze as the other boy pushed one finger slowly inside his body. He bit his lip, but did not look away as he moaned, and was rewarded with the dark flashing of Jongdae’s eyes.

It was Jongdae that looked away first, cutting a heated look to Baekhyun, who had pulled off the rest of his clothing. Following his gaze momentarily, Luhan saw Baekhyun wink at Jongdae before slinking up over Luhan’s upper body and guiding his cock towards Luhan’s mouth.

Luhan flicked his tongue over the tip before sucking it past his lips, blinking up at Baekhyun as the boy put on hand on the headboard behind Luhan and the other in the sheets next to Luhan’s head. Baekhyun hissed, and as he pushed his cock in further and Luhan kept his eyes directed upwards on him, he could hear Baekhyun’s fingers scraping into the sheets by his ear.

Jongdae added another finger as Baekhyun picked a steady pace up. Jongdae’s fingers were scissoring and probing, just barely missing his prostate, and Luhan had a feeling Jongdae was doing it on purpose. He moaned around Baekhyun’s cock, pushing his head forward, a silent invitation to tell Baekhyun to continue.

Baekhyun took the hint. His hand lifted from the sheets to join the other one on the headboard as his hips rolled down over Luhan’s face, his cock slamming against the back of Luhan’s throat. Luhan would have choked, but Baekhyun did not give him a chance, pulling back and slamming forward less than a second later, and Jongdae was pushing a third finger in anyway, distracting Luhan from the brief discomfort. There was no warning when he pressed the tips of his fingers hard against that perfect, perfect spot. 

His cry was muffled, because Baekhyun’s cock was constant in his throat, sliding back and forth at a pace so fast Luhan could not do much more than keep his mouth open and try not to gag. Baekhyun moaned over top of him, his hips moving at an erratic pace as he fucked Luhan’s mouth while Jongdae curled his fingers inside his body.

Luhan was debauched, and he loved it. His cock was aching against his stomach, and even untouched, he was afraid he might come from this alone when he felt something warm hit the back of his throat and Baekhyun was screaming on top of him, pushing his cock hard into Luhan's mouth. 

He barely had a chance to choke down Baekhyun’s orgasm before the boy was climbing off him, lifting Luhan’s chest off the bed and sliding behind him so Luhan’s head was resting against his sweaty chest. Jongdae scissored his fingers inside Luhan one last time before roughly pulling them out and pushing Luhan’s knees apart. He took the proffered condom Baekhyun was holding out (when and where he had gotten it from, Luhan had no idea) and slid it over his swollen cock in one fluid motion. Luhan was amazed at how steady his hands were. He looked up at his face and saw that all of the emotion was bottled there, brown eyes swirling in a dark storm of raw, unadulterated lust.

“Scream,” Jongdae whispered to Luhan just before he snapped his hips forward, pushing his cock inside Luhan completely.

Luhan did. His head pressed hard against Baekhyun’s stomach as he arched off the bed, walls clamping and tightening around Jongdae’s cock as he struggled to adjust to his length.  When Jongdae rocked forward, he screamed again, cutting off the noise with a wanton moan when Jongdae’s finger flicked over his leaking cock.

“He sounds as pretty as he looks,” Baekhyun murmured, digging his fingers into Luhan’s hair and pulling back. “Fuck him hard, Jongdae. Make him scream again.”

Luhan’s fingers twisted into the sheets. When Jongdae’s hips slammed forward again, he jolted a hiccupping cry out of Luhan, and continued to do so with each forward thrust. He was moaning, shaking, quivering, and then Jongdae’s cock found his prostate.

He  _screamed_. Anyone listening might have thought he was in pain, but God, that wasn’t it at all. He never wanted this to stop, and was practically sobbing when Jongdae began to repeat the movement over and over and over again. Baekhyun’s fingers were in his hair, his words low and filthy in his ears, and Jongdae’s hands were on Luhan’s thighs, pushing them further apart as his pace increased, their skin coming together with loud slapping noises as Jongdae thoroughly fucked Luhan against his boyfriend and into the mattress.

Luhan was surprised that he held out for as long as he did. He screamed again when he came, his voice gasping and an embarrassing pitch, but Jongdae groaned at the sound, and Luhan felt him tensing, could tell he was coming with the way he hissed, pressing his lips against Luhan’s knee, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his thigh.

Luhan pressed his palms into his eyes, feeling unshed tears wetting the skin, choking back another gasp when Jongdae pulled out. He was uncovering his eyes when he felt Jongdae’s mouth on his own again, soft, gentle, tongue coaxing his playfully out of his mouth. Luhan’s fingers rubbed into skin on the back of his neck as he kissed him back, dizzy from breathlessness.

“You,” Jongdae murmured against his lips in between kisses, “are unbelievable.”

-

Luhan was only mildly surprised when he found Kris and Yixing entwined in each other’s limbs in Yixing’s bed when he walked into his dorm the next morning. Kris was sleeping, but Yixing was awake, and raised an eyebrow at Luhan’s late entrance.

“Well,” he said, eyes cutting to the marks on Luhan’s neck when he pulled off his scarf. “It takes someone special to be able to spend the night at Baekhyun’s without being Jongdae.”

Luhan was surprised to hear this but didn’t say so. He shrugged off his coat, walking a little unsteadily the rest of the way to his bed.

“I’m not surprised you’re limping,” Yixing said.

“I’d like to see you get up and walk.”

Yixing grinned crookedly at him. “Maybe you should ask Kris to do that.”

-

Luhan didn’t know if he was supposed to feel awkward walking into the next music class. Jongdae was there before him again, sitting in the same seat he had been in on their first day. Luhan took his usual seat.

“Hey,” he said, dropping his bag onto the floor.

Jongdae’s eyes twinkled. “Hey. How are you?”

Luhan saw his gaze flick to the marks on his neck he had not bothered covering up. “Sore,” he decided.

Jongdae’s smile was borderline wicked. His eyes flicked to the side. Luhan turned, unsurprised to find Baekhyun standing close behind him.

“He’s sore,” Jongdae said.

“I heard,” Baekhyun said, his smile smug. He leaned close to Luhan. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Luhan raised an eyebrow. He let his own smirk flicker across his lips. “Neither have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on AFF. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I am currently working on a 'side' story. It will be the same timeline, more or less, but from Yixing's PoV.


End file.
